Rie
Rie '''(pronounced "REE") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 120. Wii Sports Club Rie is Grade ★1 in Tennis and Baseball. She commonly doubles up with Jin-ah in Tennis. In Boxing, she is Grade ★5 with Gerald and will face you at Grade ★4. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Rie is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. (りえ)' * She is a Pro in every sport. * According to her Mario Kart 8 ghost profile, she's Japanese. * Rie was featured in a Japanese promotional video for StreetPass Mii Plaza. In it, she states she is from Hiroshima, Japan, and has just started looking after a cat. * Rie' appeared in a Super Mario Maker 2 Direct. In it, she commented on Mónica's level saying "Nice!" * In promotional imagery for 'Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe' Rie appears in the Mario racing suit. * In the internal files for Miitopia, Rie has dummied out nickname data. In it, she has トジャパン (toJapan) after her name. Since her name data overwrites the potential first three characters, it is unknown what the first word might've been. ** This unused nickname data also ties into how Rie is Japanese. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Sketchy Situation with Gerald, Joost, and Mi-sun. ** It seems to be Rie's turn to draw in this artwork. * Her name means "logic" and "blessing" in Japanese. * In SSB4 for the 3DS, she appears as an example of a Mii Fighter, along with Bernd, Leonel, Laura and Chris. * Rie and Anna from Wii Sports are the only CPU Miis in the series to be a Pro Class Beginner more than once. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-034 Rie.JPG|Rie's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-034 Rie.JPG|Rie's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-034 Rie.JPG|Rie's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. Badge-edit-3.png|Rie's Silver badge. Badge-44-7.png|Rie's Golden badge Comments_In_SMM2.png|'''Rie commenting on Mónica's level in Super Mario Maker 2. Rie and Joseph in MK8.jpg Tumblr_nemfwlerfe1qzp9weo2_1280.jpg|Rie and friends in Mario Kart 8 in racing suits. Rie in a Mario Suit.jpg|Rie in a Mario suit in Mario Kart 8. Mario-kart-8-amiibo-costumes-megaman-gameplay-screenshot-wii-u.jpg|Rie, Dunbar. Joseph and Giulia in MarioKart 8 with Racing Suits. Sketchy Situation.jpeg|An official artwork; Rie is player 1. My-nintendo.jpg|Rie and Friends in My Nintendo. 3029882-nintendo.jpg|Rie with Alice and Ji-hoon in a My Nintendo artwork Ji-hoon and Rie in Gold Points.gif Ji-hoon and Rie in Gold Points 2.gif Xiaotong, Ji-hoon and Rie.png|Rie, Xiao-Tong and Ji-hoon. Wii Sports Club Boxing Rie Daisuke and Rie in Nintendo PAX East Priority.jpg|Rie, Daisuke and a bunch of Miis. Super Smash Bros pic 2.jpg|Rie in Super Smash Bros for 3ds with Chris and Guest B. 15317766444961522341727.jpg|Rie playing with Frank in Tennis. 1532122176870405529651.jpg|Rie in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U. Rie.png 15342066026901552305906.jpg IMG 1945.jpg IMG_2212.jpg IMG 2275.jpg IMG_2375.jpg IMG_2498.jpg IMG 2585.jpg IMG 2606.jpg IMG 2865.jpg IMG_2868.jpg|Rie with Barbara (as Elena) and Daisuke. Rathalos_Set_Render.jpeg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(215).jpg 15694074711507100632872006559573.jpg 20190930_160345.jpg|Rie's in the top left of the picture. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(412).jpg 20191106_062643.jpg 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. costume_4_5_thumb.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis Who Love Pink Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Pro class beginners Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Triple Pro Category:Pink Females Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with unique hairstyles